The Hidden Warrior
by Kira Neami
Summary: Umi has watched and protected Destiny Islands for years. But in secret. When her little brother, Riku, is lost to the darkness and Kairi goes missing, she follows Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora just may learn that his friend knew more than she let on. Especially when some of these strange people know her. Follow Umi in her search for her friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I have no reason for writing this other than I was bored. And I am really sorry for the lack in updates. I am really trying to think of stuff to write. But I started to play Kingdom Hearts thus leading up to this. And it's my birthday on Tuesday! So I absolutely had to update today as a present from me to you all! **

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimers are the same as always. I own nothing but my made up person.**

**Onwards!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chapter: 1

"Umi!"

I was woken from my slumber by a small voice. Opening my crystal blue eyes, I was greeted by the sight of the evening sky. Shades of red and orange spread across the sky, creating a perfect sunset.

"Umi!"

I bolted up into a sitting position; snapping my head in the direction of the call. In the distance, I could see a small boy. Short silver hair covered his head as wide blue eyes looked at me.

Standing from my place, I dusted off my clothes and hair, ridding them of the white sand that covered our home. Looking back to the small boy, I could now see a look of panic on his face. This worried me as I took off running towards the child.

It took only a few seconds to reach him. Throwing my arms around him, I started to inspect his body for any injuries. "What's wrong Riku? What happened?" I was frantic. I hadn't seen him look like this in years.

He seemed to catch his breath as he lightly pushed me away. "I'm fine Umi!" his small voice broke through my thoughts as I studied him. "Sora and I found a person on the beach!" he shouted.

My eyes widened at his words. _'Another person?'_ Looking over to Riku, I could feel the fear start to build up.

Riku seemed impatient as he grabbed my hand and started running again. "Come on Umi! She needs help!"

'_So it's a girl.'_

We ran in the direction Riku had come from, passing the dock which held our boats. Once past that, we came upon the seaside shack. Pushing open the door, we ran up the stairs leading to the other side of the island. Emerging on the other side, I could see the zip line tower in front of us.

Without another thought, I jumped from the small ledge we stood on; landing on the ground. Turning around, I motioned for Riku to jump. "Hurry Riku! You said she needed help!"

He seemed to hesitate, shaking his head as he looked at me. I could understand it. Being a five year old and standing on something so high up?

Raising my arms, I reached out to the distressed boy. "I'll catch you," I promised with a smile, "I won't let you fall."

A wary look passed over his face before he asked, "Are you sure you won't let me fall?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm sure Riku." I reassured the five year old. "That's what big sisters do!" a toothy grin spread across my lips as I saw a smile appear on Riku's face.

With a firm nod, Riku jumped.

I fell to the ground from the sudden weight on my chest with a hard 'thud'. Looking down, all I saw was a mop of silver.

A small chuckle escaped my lips. "See?" Riku's bright blue eyes snapped in my direction. "I told you I wouldn't let you fall." I brought my hand up and gently ruffled his hair; effectively earning a giggle from him.

"Now get off me so we can get to Sora."

This seemed to peak his interest as he jumped off the ground. Looking back to me, he took my hand again before dragging me off again, "Come on! Come on!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

We only ran for a few more minutes until we spotted our spiky haired friend. Running to his side, I saw a small girl, around Sora and Riku's age, passed out on the sand.

"Sora!" said brunette turned to face us as Riku called to him. Wide stormy blue eyes gazed in our direction, a look of worry passed over his face as he looked from the unconscious girl to us.

"Umi, Riku!" he shouted from his place. "What do I do?!" he was frantic as he took in the form of the girl.

Once we reached his side, I kneeled down next to the unknown girl. I could make out her red hair covering her face. Reaching out a hand, I brushed her hair behind her ear.

Now that I could make out her face, I could see that she was a few years younger than me. Probably Sora and Riku's age from what I could see.

"Sora," I started, catching the brunettes attention, "Run and get some help." I looked back to see him nod his head; a look of determination on his face.

"Got it, Umi!" he turned from Riku and I as he ran towards the shack.

I looked back to Riku, who had taken to kneeling on the other side of the girl. "She'll be fine." I stated. Riku's bright blue eyes looked back at me with hope.

"You really think so?" his small voice came out in a whisper. I had to strain myself in order to hear him.

I reached out a hand and lightly poked my brother's nose, causing him to go cross eyed. I laughed at how funny he looked. "I know so." I answered his question with conviction.

Just then, we heard a small noise from the girl in front of us. I quickly moved to help her into a sitting position. "Don't strain yourself!" I pleaded when a coughing fit erupted from her. Her small body trembled from the fit. I looked up to Riku to see the worry in his eyes at the mysterious girl.

Once the fit had ended, she was able to bring her face up to look at my brother and I. Large blue eyes stared back up at me; small tears at the corner of said eyes. Suddenly, a hand came into view and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. Looking over, I saw Riku was the one. A small smile tugged at my lips at the worried expression on his young face.

Turning back to the girl I softly asked, "What's your name?" I inquired. Her eyes snapped to mine as she gave a small tilt of her head. "Where did you come from?" I continued.

She seemed to think over her answers as she furrowed her brows in thought. "I…" she started, "I don't remember…" small tears formed in her eyes as she answered. "I don't remember anything!" she screamed in hysterics.

Thinking quickly, I pulled the distressed girl into my arms; securing her in an embrace of safety. Running my hand through her hair, I whispered comforts to her. "It's okay. You don't have to remember." She looked up at me when I said this.

"Really?"

I gave a large smile to her, tightening my grip on her. "Yup! Wherever you came from, it doesn't matter. You can stay here with us!" I chirped with glee to the young child. "The people here are really nice! Oh," I paused in thought, "I guess we have to find you a family while you are here…"

I looked back to the girl, "Do you at least know your name?" I asked again. This time, a large smile appeared on her face.

She bobbed her head up and down as she answered me. "Yeah! My name's Kairi!"

"That's a pretty name!" yelled Riku, who just recovered from seeing her tears. A large smile was on his face, and shinning eyes filled with joy. "I'm Riku by the way, Kairi!" he pointed to himself as he said his name. Looking back to me, he continues, "That's my big sister, Umi! She's the best sister ever!" he exclaimed with glee. A laugh bubbled in his voice as he made his claim.

I blushed at my brother's claim. "I'm not that great Riku… I have to watch over you and Sora." I sheepishly answered. I looked back to the smiling redhead to continue my questions. "So…" I began awkwardly, "How old are you Kairi?" I asked, curious to her age. "I'm 8 and Riku is 4 with our friend Sora being 4 right now." I explained to her.

"Um… I'm four also… I think…" she answered with some difficulty.

Placing my hand on her head, I gave her a reassuring pat on the head. "Well then, when Sora returns with the others, we can all be together!" a happy look passed my face as I made this promise.

Tears form in her eyes once the words process in her head. "I… I would love that." With that the tears fell as she clung to my slightly larger body. Throwing her arms around my neck, I allowed the young child to cry on me.

It was that moment that Sora and some adults showed up. With the, was the mayor, Sora's mom, and mine and Riku's adopted parents. I was able to free my right arm and wave at them to signal where we were.

Looking back to the crying redhead, I whispered comforting words and I pulled her to her feet. "Come on, Riku. Mom and Dad are here with help." I called to my surprisingly silent brother. Tearing my eyes away from Kairi, I looked to Riku. He was staring and Kairi and I with a blank expression. "Riku?" I called. This seemed to snap him from whatever trance he was in as he snapped his eyes up to me.

"What is it Sister?" his innocent voice was filled with confusion with his head tilted to his right to show said emotion. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head at my brother. A smile came to my lips as I stretched a hand out to him. "No. Nothing is wrong, Little Brother." My smile widened at I looked to him. "Let's go home." I finished.

With a nod of his head, he grabbed my hand and came to stand beside me and a now calm Kairi. The three of us walked forward on the beach and towards the frantic adults.

"Kairi." I called the small girl. She snapped her gaze to meet mine. A look of confusion was clearly seen on her young face. I giggled at the small girl. I gave her a reassuring squeeze and did the same to Riku's hand that I held.

"Welcome to your new home, Destiny Islands."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed that. Again I apologize for the lack in chapters. I really am trying to come up with something! My brain just refuses to work with me! If you are still with me, I thank you SOOOO much! Well, I hope to try to come up with more content for you guys!**

**Until next time,**

**JA NE~~**


	2. Bad Feelings

**I hope you guys like this. I really don't have much to say this time other than enjoy.**

**Disclaimer is the same as always**

**0~0~0~0~0~0**

Bubbles made a soft ascent to the sky. Oceanic waves crashed into one another as they tried to crash into the land not too far off. Marine life swam and swayed to the current as if possessed by a song only they could hear.

Swimming among the reefs and marine life, was eighteen year old Umi. Silver hair fanned around her head as it swayed with the water. Bright crystal blue eyes filled with glee as they searched the vast ocean around them. The familiar ache from lack of oxygen began to burn in her chest, alerting her to return to the surface. With one last look around, Umi kicked her legs, propelling her body back to the surface where her younger siblings, both adopted and blood, lay waiting for her return.

**0~0~0~0~0~0**

When I hit the surface, I gasped for breath. Oxygen began to fill my lungs as I inhaled the salty air. Gathering my bearings, I scanned my surroundings for any sign of the three teens I searched for.

I quickly spotted a familiar brunette lounging on the shore just in front of me. It seems to be a restless sleep since he keeps shaking his head in distress. Quickly swimming to the shore, I exited the water before jogging over to my sleeping friend. Kneeling beside him, I could see sweat covering his face. Weather from the heat or his dream, I wasn't sure.

Reaching out a hand, I gently shook the slumbering teen awake. "Sora?" I shook his shoulder in hopes of waking the boy. When I got no response, I settled for sitting beside the boy, placing his head in my lap as he slept. "What's plaguing your dreams, Sora?" I questioned to no one in particular. Running my fingers through his soft brown hair, I was able to see his expression calm from its previous distress.

"Umi! Sora!" the voice of a young girl broke me out of my musings. Looking up, I caught gazes with Kairi, a petite red head with a huge crush on the slumbering brunette on my lap. Raising a hand, I waved to the girl, signaling I heard her before returning to my task of running my fingers through Sora's hair.

"Hey, Kairi. What can I do for you?" I asked her. The girl was bent over, hands placed on her knees in order to catch her breath. Short red hair clung to her face from the heat.

Once she was sure she could speak without gasping, Kairi aimed her ocean blue eyes at me. A small smile pulled at her lips when she caught sight of the sleeping Sora. "Actually I needed Sora. He promised Riku and I that he would help us with gathering things for the raft." She explained. The three of them had been insistent that there were other worlds besides Destiny Islands. They wanted more than anything to find the world Kairi hailed from.

I locked gazes with her for a split second before a smile broke across my face. "Okay, Kairi. Tell you what." I caught her attention when I motioned to Sora. "If you can wake him up while I go change," I then motioned to the swimsuit I still currently wore, "Then I'll even help you guys." I ended with a smile.

This seemed to catch the red heads attention as a huge grin spread across her face. "That would be great!" she beamed at me. I gave her a small smile of my own as I gently placed Sora's head back on the ground. I reached out a hand and moved his bangs from his face with a tender smile on my face. Standing to my feet, I dusted the sand from my body before turning to Kairi. I gave a small nod of my head indicating for her to take over with Sora.

"I'll only be a few minutes." I turned my back to her and began to walk away towards the seaside shack. A thought crossed my mind, causing me to pause mid-step. I cast a quick glance back to Kairi and Sora. A felt my heart drop at the thoughts flashing in my mind. Turning forward again I quickened my pace to the shack. _'You're thinking too much about it, Umi.' _I scolded myself. My eyes narrowed into a glare as I continued to walk. _'You made sure that the Island was free.' _

Once I reached my destination, I threw open the door before slamming it behind me. I leaned my head against the door as I allowed my thoughts to flood my mind. _'What's wrong with me?! They're just making a raft!' _I thought in frustration. "What the hell am I thinking?" I whispered harshly. I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts. "There is no way that those three…"

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door behind me. Darting over to my bag, I called out to whoever was on the other side of the door. "Just a minute." I called as I pulled out my clothes. A mid-thigh length purple skirt was slipped over my hips as I pulled out a pair of my knee high socks and knee high convers. Pulling the clothing over my legs and lacing up my shoes was a slow process but I managed. Next came my three quarter length midriff cut shirt. The sleeves and collar were a deep red and the rest of the shirt was black. Picking up my sleeveless purple zip up hoodie, I slung my bag over my shoulder as I made my way to the door.

Just as I was about to open the door, it was thrown open by none other than the previously sleeping brunette and my favorite little brother. A yelp of shock escaped my lips as I was pushed out of the way of the two teens. Running past me, they made their way to the other side of the shack where the other door was. Throwing it open, I saw the two boys split off once on the other side of the island.

"Those two never learn." Came the amused voice of my red headed friend.

I turned to her and asked, "Why are they racing this time?" looking back in the direction the two boys went, I tilted my head to the side in question. "I mean, Riku should know not to provoke him all the time."

My response was a laugh from the only other female in our group. "They fought over who would name the raft. Riku wanted to name it 'Highwind' while Sora wanted to come up with another name." she answered my question.

I, too, had to laugh at the two. I mean, who fights over a name? Shaking my head, I walk back over to my bag. Slinging it over my shoulder, Kairi and I walk towards the mentioned raft. It seemed that in the time it took me to change, the kids had managed to not only make the raft, but gather most of their supplies.

"I have to say Kairi," catching the girl's attention, I continued my speech, "I wasn't expecting you to get them to have all of this ready."

"Well, it wasn't easy." She responded. My curiosity was struck as she explained to me the reason. "Riku said something to Sora before the race. I'm not sure what it was though."

Ideas started to flow into my mind as I thought of different reasons for my brother's actions. "When it comes to those two, who knows." I shrugged when I finally gave up on my thoughts.

**0~0~0~0~0~0**

Once the boys had finished their race, the four of us gathered at the paopu tree. It was a tree which grew out to make almost a natural bench for people. It was situated on a small piece of the island that was only accessible by a wooden bridge. From this island, we could watch the sunset.

Atop the tree was Sora and Kairi. Leaning against the tree with their arms crossed was none other than Riku. Lastly, I was seated on the edge of the island in front of my brother's feet.

I had allowed the three to talk about their thoughts of other worlds. While they did that, my own thoughts plagued my mind. I wasn't sure how I felt about my siblings' adventure. Sure, I had thought about joining them, however, there was something that told me that I wouldn't have to. Or rather, not all of them.

"Hey, Umi?"

My head snapped behind me and to the one who spoke. I was met with matching bright blue eyes. Confusion was written in those blue orbs as he gazed at me. With a small smirk, I responded to the strange silverette. "What is it, Riku?" I asked. Looking back to the sunset, I waited with baited breath for what my brother would say.

I was _not_ expecting the next words that came out of his mouth. "Do **you** know anything about what may be out there?"

His words caught me off guard and I psychically jumped. This, however, caused me to fall from my place on the island. A yelp of surprise escaped my lips as my body fell forward.

My fall was stopped when two strong arms wrapped around my shoulders; halting my decent. I felt my heart beating like a hummingbird in my chest. My eyes were saucers as I gazed to the sea below me. Turning my head, I came face-to-face with the worried face of my little brother.

"**Umi!**" Came the frightened call of the remaining two teens.

I gave a shaky smile to ease the concern on the three's faces. "I'm fine guys." Giving out a sigh, I turned around and wrapped my arms around my brother in reassurance. "A little shaken up, but I'll be okay you guys." I mumbled into Riku's shirt. Lifting my head, I looked between the three teens. "Now then," I began; pulling away from my brother, "Why would you guys think that I would know anything?"

The three shared a look before turning to me. I was surprised to hear Kairi be the one to answer for the three. "Well…" she trailed off; looking towards her two male friends. Receiving nods from the boys, she looked back to me. "You always seem to leave home for work. We thought that since you were always gone, you would know what was beyond the Islands." She finished strongly.

I was speechless and tense as those words were spoken. It was no secret that I had to leave home for work. Being an adult lets me get away with not being home for days; weeks even, if my job required it. Hearing that my friends would question me on what was out there, was, quite honestly, terrifying.

Giving a frustrated sigh, I ran my fingers through my long silver hair before turning back to the anxious teens. "You guys should know that all I do is run out on supplies runs. I go out on the boat, get to the continent, pick up supplies, and come home." I listed off the things my "job" had me doing.

They didn't seem satisfied with my answers though, "Then why do you come home hurt sometimes?" was Riku's demand. He must have seen the shock and confusion on my face since he continued. "You come home and I see you, acting just fine, and then bandaging your injuries when you think no one is looking."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing from my friends and my own brother! "So you spy on me now, Riku?" came my blank response. I narrowed my eyes at the stunned trio; daring them to continue questioning me.

Sora, bless his heart, seemed to get the hint. Waving his arms in front of himself, he tried to ease the tension that settled over the group. "That's not what we're saying at all!" he jumped in surprise when I aimed my glare to him. "I guess what we mean is…" he tailed off in thought.

I sighed yet again as I looked back to the three. "Listen to me Kairi," I looked to the red head then the brunette beside her, "Sora," and lastly, my precious little brother, "Riku. Nothing you find out there will beat what you have here." My gaze drifted to my left wrist where a bracelet sat. It was two silver bands an inch apart with a light blue heart connecting the bands. In the center of the heart, sat a black onyx in the shape of a diamond. Placing my right hand over the trinket, I let out a sigh before continuing. "The outside world isn't anything like the Islands are. You won't have your parents here for support. And if something happened to you three…" my words seemed to die as I thought of all the possibilities of what could happen to them.

Shaking my head, I stood from my place on the island before turning to my, now, silent companions. "Let's go home. I'm sure you want to get here early so that you could gather the rest of your supplies."

They seemed reluctant to leave. I couldn't blame them. I was the only one of the island that knew what was really beyond our quiet home of Destiny Islands. _'Yet here I am, refusing to help them.' _I clenched my fists as I led the silent teens to the dock where our boats lay.

**0~0~0~0~0~0**

The group of four silently made their way around the island. No words were spoken for all of them had thoughts plaguing their minds.

The three younger teens all thought about the scene that the older silverette made at the tree. Said silverette only had thoughts about what was to happen.

Sharing a look, the three younger teens all thought about the same thing. _'She's hiding something from us.'_

'_They know I'm hiding something.'_ Umi thought. A sigh escaped the four as they continued their trek.

Coming to the dock, Umi turned to her companions. Placing her hands on her hips, she addressed them. "Listen guys," they snapped their heads up in attention to their elder sister figure. "I know that you guys are thinking that I'm not telling you something," the three tried to protest but was halted when Umi raised her hand to silence them, "I won't lie to you and say that you're wrong. You're not. I am hiding something. But," turning away from the three she continued as she boarded her boat, the three following suit. "I have a reason for doing what I do. I only…" she looked down as she motioned for Riku to join her in the boat, "I only want you guys to be safe."

By now, Sora had Kairi had already entered their own boats when she finished her speech. With these last words, Umi pushed off the shore with Riku as their friends followed them. The journey back to the main island was silent as no one knew what to say after Umi's words. Instead, they focused on fighting the small waves that crashed into their boats.

**0~0~0~0~0~0**

Sora had offered to walk Kairi home once we reached the main island, leaving Riku and I to ourselves. When we parted ways with our friends, we turned and began our walk home.

Riku refused to look at me the entire time we walked. This saddened me but I understood his actions. I only hoped that he would see reason.

I decided to try and break the silence as we were approaching the street that led to our adopted parent's house. I lived a few streets over in a small apartment, therefore my goal being to get Riku home. "Riku." I called to the silent teen.

Looking out of the corner of my eye, I could see his arms crossed over his chest as he stubbornly looked away from me. I sighed as I felt my heart clench at the fact that my brother had become so distant from me. "I have to leave in the morning." This got a small twitch from my brother. "Tell you what." I gave another sigh as I looked away from my brother. "Why don't you pack a bag? I'll explain what I can." I ran my hand through my hair in frustration at the whole situation.

We turned down the street where Riku lived. He still had yet to answer me. We passed by four houses as we made our trek home. A growing sense of dread filled me as I thought of the upcoming events. Riku, my precious baby brother, was going to discover what it is that I do. Time seemed to slow when his house came into view. The feeling of dread intensified as we approached.

We were soon on the front porch of the house. I paused at the door as Riku continued on. Walking into the house, I saw his form vanish from view. I leaned against the doorframe as I waited for the silver haired teen to return. _'Am I really going to tell him?'_ I looked to my bracelet, my comfort, in thought. As much as I didn't want him and the others to know, I knew it was only a matter of time until they found out the truth.

I didn't have any longer to ponder the question as Riku returned. Looking up, I refused to make eye contact with him as I motioned for him to follow me. A backpack was slung over his shoulder as he walked out the door, locking it before turning to me.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Sister."

**0~0~0~0~0~0**

The walk to my apartment was silent.

Once Riku and I made it to my home, I briskly walked up the stairs to the second floor, second door on the right. I pulled my key from the side pocket of my bag before opening the door, motioning for Riku to enter first. I set down my bag beside my couch before heading to the kitchen, intent on making something to warm us up. I pulled out a pot and filled it with milk before placing it on the stove.

While I let the milk boil, I pulled out two mugs and placed a package of cocoa mix in each. I looked over to where Riku sat quietly on the sofa, a photo album in hand. I let a small smile spread across my face as I gazed at the boy. However, my happiness didn't last long. My smile was erased from my face when I thought of what might happen. Turning around, I turned off the stove, dividing the milk into the mugs.

Picking up the mugs, I walked over to my brother, sat beside him, and offered him one of the mugs. "So," I began in hesitance, Riku looked to me as I gazed at the swirling steam of my hot coco. "The outside… it won't be kind to you like the Islands are."

"There is nothing 'kind' about the Islands! They trap us here! Isolate us from others!" came the outraged scream. Slamming the photo album on the nearby coffee table, Riku stood to face me with anger filled eyes. I simply continued to stare at my drink as I allowed Riku's anger to be released. I knew that if I interrupted, I would lose any chance I had of talking to him. "Don't you see!? This is my chance to get away from this place! To see other worlds! Where Kairi came from!" he continued.

"RIKU!"

He was startled from my yell. Under normal circumstances, I would never raise my voice to him. However, this was different. Finally looking up from my cup, I locked eyes with my little brother. "Listen to me for one moment!" I shouted in frustration. Placing my mug down, I stood where I was directly in front of Riku. "Do you not realize that I'm only trying to protect you?!" this seemed to catch him off guard as he physically jumped.

Just as I was going to say more, the power went out. Frantic, Riku and I looked for any reason for this. My brother dashed past me and onto the balcony. A huge storm could be seen over our small island. Lightning flashed before our eyes. I was about to run back inside when something happened.

"The door…" I froze in place when I heard the haunting voice of Riku speak. Turning to face him, I saw a glassy look in his eyes as he gazed to the island. "Is open…" he said.

I was going to reach out to him, to wake him up. "Little Brother, are you alright?" my earlier dread came back full force. My eyes widened when I saw the shadows beneath his feet begin to swirl. "Riku?!" I called to him. Panic flowed through me as I watched the shadows rise and engulf his frame in the darkness. Soon, it spread, surrounding both Riku and I into the inky blackness, causing my world to darken as we were taken from our home.

**0~0~0~0~0~0**

When the darkness had faded, I found myself on the play island. Darkness surrounded the whole island. Harsh winds pushed and pulled at me as I tried to figure out where Riku was.

I looked to my bracelet as the darkness seemed to grow. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on my weapon. A bright light engulfed my left hand as it expanded. A familiar weight appeared in my palm as the light faded. A long white naginata sat in my hand. The blade appeared as shattered glass. Long black vines seemed to climb the length of the weapon. A single glass sphere sat at the bottom of the weapon as it shone with my light. The hilt was made of three small spheres and golden spikes with my heart pendant in the center. Instantly I began to feel safer knowing I had a way of battling the darkness.

Looking around, I spotted the pier. Three boats sat in the water, a confused Sora with them. His gaze was on something on the sky before landing on the boats.

Calling out to him, I made my way in his direction. "SORA!" I called in a panic. His blue eyes snapped in my direction as his eyes widened in shock. The two of us ran towards each other. I threw my arms around the brunette, careful of my weapon, as I felt my heart quicken. Pulling away, I checked him over for any injuries. "What are you doing here Sora? It's not safe here!" I exclaimed in fright.

He never got to answer as we saw multiple small ant-like creatures appear. Two long antennae like things sat atop round heads as large yellow eyes snapped in our direction.

A gasp of shock escaped the brunette as we saw the creatures lunge towards us. I tightened my grip on my naginata as I pulled Sora behind me. Pulling my weapon before me, I gave a loud cry as I called forth my magic.

"FIRE!"

Fireballs flew from my weapon as they reached the darkness. Loud screeches ripped from the creatures as they were hit by the fiery magic. Many of them retreated into the ground for protection. I took this time to reach behind me and to Sora. Taking his hand in mine, I pulled him behind me as I dashed around the creatures.

"What are these things?!" came the frantic call. I felt him tighten his hold on my hand as I continued to run from the darkness. "Umi! What's going on?!" Sora questioned again.

I was momentarily distracted from my running when Sora called me. This however, cost me.

Shadows sprang up from under my feet, throwing Sora and I away from each other. A yelp of shock escaped my lips as I was thrown to the ground a few meters away from my friend. The wind was knocked from my lungs upon my landing. Pushing myself to my feet, I was able to see Sora fighting his way through the darkness. It wasn't the fact that he was fighting that frightened me; rather, it was what he was fighting with.

Sitting in his hand, was the Keyblade.

**0~0~0~0~0~0**

**So here is the next chapter to The Hidden Warrior. This took me a while to write seeing as I have a short attention span. However! There shall be more to read shortly! In the meantime, check out my other stories if you want. Hationor, thanks for the help with giving me that book! Really helping me out with that other story.**

**Until next time,**

**JA NE~~**


End file.
